


牛仔不忙

by monokamui



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokamui/pseuds/monokamui





	牛仔不忙

尽管是适于劳作的艳阳天，姚老板的酒馆里也常常坐满了人。

牛仔们何不爱泼辣大胆的女郎，但镇口那家酒馆的老板脾气暴得很，男人们只是向他家女儿投去赞赏的眼神，都差点要被那老板挖出眼珠。

于是小镇上的另一家酒馆，就颇为受欢迎了。谁不爱在闲散的午后，在姚老板和善的招待下，享受微醺的感觉呢。

更何况，想看白嫩的肌肤，想看周旋在酒桌间的纤细肢体，来这里也完全可以满足你。

阳刚的西部世界从来不止崇尚女性柔软的胸脯，只要是火辣性感的线条，就算是男人，牛仔们也乐得照单全收。

“瞧见了吗，姚老板弯腰时露出的后腰……”

“看看他勾人的小屁股……”

张颜齐还没走进酒馆，就听见牛仔们下流的口调，他们总是这样，聚在靠窗的一桌，用眼睛舔舐姚老板的身体，也不怕被听见。

但张颜齐对此不以为意，肮脏的妄想是堵不住的，但实践也实践不来，因为他们拿姚琛毫无办法。

是的，就算是身材健硕的牧牛好手，也未必能拿下姚老板。

张颜齐可是见过的，姚琛是如何处理起了歹心的牛仔。

还未看清动作，一边的耳朵就被崩掉了，直到血液流到嘴边，牛仔才疼得倒在地上翻滚。

姚老板的枪法准得很，张颜齐在一边鼓鼓掌，心里下了结论。

那时的姚老板，脸上冷得能掉霜，看着狼狈逃窜的牛仔，仿佛看着一团滚动的肉块，不过是个死物罢了。

说来也有趣，尽管姚老板能轻松地游离于对他有意的牛仔之间，但在面对张颜齐时，他却总有几分局促。

也不知是因为酒馆刚开时，张颜齐来帮他搬了几箱酒；还是承了夜里打烊时，张颜齐偶尔会帮他收拾店里的情，每当张颜齐用带有欲情的眼神望着他，姚老板总会像触电一般颤抖，整张脸都飞上红霞。

这副模样，张颜齐要是还察觉不出是什么意思，未免也太不解风情。

于是，也不记得是哪个风雨交加的夜晚，张颜齐在看着姚琛把最后一个杯子收好后，直接把他扑到了酒桌上。

樱红的唇，细腻的肩，都被张颜齐啃咬，留下色情的印子。他扯开姚琛针织的衣衫，也被对方焦急地揉搓胯下鼓囊囊的一包。

打烊后的店里空无一人，窗外裹着雨的风吹不散燥热的气息，放肆的呜咽淫叫却能被其吞没。张颜齐每撞一下，姚琛就要叫一下，白天流淌酒液的桌子，夜晚全被淫水浸湿。

张颜齐侧头，看见姚老板白色的底裤挂在脚踝上晃晃悠悠，他用力扎进被他撞得软烂的处女地，棉质的小物件就被甩到了地上。

那天晚上，姚老板哭得真惨，但也爽飞了，三魂七魄都叫牛仔操出了躯壳。身子里的水分也不剩多少，上面流的都被那冤家喝了，下面流的直到快天亮才打扫干净。

而那次之后，牛仔颈上围的印花方巾就换了一条。

张颜齐往酒馆门里探头，姚老板一见是他来，眼睛都笑得眯了起来，招呼伙计顾好客人，就跟着张颜齐走了。

张颜齐是个出色的牛仔，自然要配匹好马，所以每次他来，姚琛都要好好帮他照料这匹骏骑。

刚把马草备好，腰腹就被一把扣住，姚琛红着脸，任由牛仔抚摸他掩在宽大衣服下的身段，比店里听到的更为下流的词句钻进他的耳里，而他只是点点头，把自己往牛仔怀里送。

张颜齐把高顶毡帽甩在马厩的门栏上，伙计要是看到了，自然不会来打扰他的好事。

他抱起姚琛就往马厩深处走，里面晒得蓬松的干草堆是白日宣淫的好地方。

倒在干草堆上时，他就势扑在姚琛的胸口上，把人逗得咯咯直笑。

那笑马上就变成了暧昧的喘息，乳尖被吸成不乖巧的形状，姚琛抬腰，任由张颜齐咬噬每一寸白皙的肌肤。

裤子被脱下来时，姚琛不自在地扭头，而张颜齐则吹了一声口哨。

蕾丝制的性感底裤没多少布料，姚老板的小老板早就探出了头。这是张颜齐上次外出带回来的，不是什么稀罕物件，只是在这小镇里不怎么时兴罢了。

张颜齐想看，姚琛就穿给他看。

“真乖……”

张颜齐揉弄探出头的小老板，姚琛咬着手指，含泪扭动身躯。

他俯身吹姚琛的耳朵，问他今天怎么不叫出来，姚琛就羞耻地摇摇头，去吻冤家猫咪似的嘴唇。

舌头在空气中相互磨蹭，又被纳入口中缠绕交叠，味蕾尝着牛仔的口水，姚琛的脑中越发意乱情迷。

鼓囊囊一大包撞向细嫩的腿间，引起一串惊喘。张颜齐知道姚琛爱死了他的老二，每次做时都要如法炮制，让姚琛馋得自己来解他的裤裆，再抖着手把这冤家送到自家门前。

张颜齐把鸡巴插进姚琛的后穴时，握在手里的腿根颤得不行。他做爱时从不懂得温柔，但姚老板却偏好他这口，一边捂着肚子低低地叫，一边在呻吟中穿插着“插进来了，插到这里了”的浪语。

张颜齐就盯着他点在肚子上的手指，越划越靠上，最后被他猛地一顶，那手指就在骚得滴水的尖叫声中，给腹肌留下一道红痕。

姚老板的身材俊得很，紧实的腹部上腹肌排列得整整齐齐，没有一丝女性的味道。牛仔们都道这身子肯定好日得紧，但他们都日不到，姚老板只给张颜齐一个人日。

整根水淋淋的肉肠被一捅到底，姚琛眯着眼喘息，一双长腿缠在牛仔的腰上，脚跟轻叩他的尾椎催促。

可张颜齐最喜欢掌握主动权，他沉下腰去，用龟头去挑肉肠深处，把骚心磨得流水，把姚琛磨得抽噎，没了一点气势，这才开心地操起来。

张颜齐常常觉得姚琛的穴肉就和啤酒花似的，他抿一口，就沾他满嘴，就像他轻一点，穴肉就吸着他的老二不放，而他一强势，反而全都被他弄开了。

在马儿们发出声响的掩护下，姚琛叫得毫无顾忌，他快爽死了。他从来都想不通为什么他对张颜齐这么死心塌地，他每每都被操得死去活来，但下次还是一见他就流水，任凭这冤家折磨他所有的敏感处。

鸡巴插得越狠，淫水喷得就越多，姚琛“啊啊啊”地尖叫，眼泪跟着身体的晃动掉出眼眶。他的穴里又湿又热，殷红的穴肉被扯来扯去，骚心被龟头激吻时爽得他眼白都翻上去，叫得像是快要死掉。

“被我操成这样，还愿意被我操，”啪啪啪地撞击声中响起牛仔戏谑的声音，“你是有多爱我啊，姚老板？”

姚琛扣着张颜齐的肩，神色淫荡得像是要融化了。

“很爱……嗯啊……最爱你了……”

他红红的舌尖探出嘴巴，像是要索吻，眼中迷恋的色泽叫张颜齐心头一热。

他张颜齐虽不是什么浪子，可也不是个好抓住的主。但姚琛送他的方巾，他自打戴上的那天，就没打算再换掉。

他俯身衔住那勾人的小舌，吸溜溜地又开始抢夺姚琛身体里的水分。胯下鸡巴已经把那处软穴插得一片泥泞，白白的粘液绕着他的根部粘了一圈，一边在撞击中被甩掉，一边又凝成新的一圈。

“姚老板的水真多。”他抓着那条蕾丝底裤去擦交合处，把姚琛磨得抽颤，又把吸了淫水，湿漉漉的布料举到姚琛脸边，叫他看。

姚琛羞臊地推搡他，就被撞烂了骚心，不得不含着泪去看那羞人的东西。看那东西滴滴答答地往下淌水，他的眼泪也跟着往外掉。

穴肉羞耻地吮吸欺负它的鸡巴，吸得坏牛仔直挺腰，把那块布料往干草堆上一丢，抄起柔韧的大腿就往深处操。

姚琛的呻吟渐渐变得又甜又长，他伸着舌头，眉头蹙在一起，“嗯嗯啊啊”地叫着“要丢了要丢了”。

张颜齐腰摆得越发起劲，他决心要把姚琛先送上高潮，再去操他高潮中绷紧痉挛的骚肉。

姚琛最终还是被他得逞了，哭叫着先交了货，白腻的汁液喷了他一肚子，高潮的穴里面紧得像处子。

张颜齐快乐地插拔，他力气大，高潮的穴肉吸得紧紧的，也阻止不了被他反复破开，溅出更多淫水。

姚琛崩溃地尖叫，反复叠加的快感成了痛苦，他快被逼疯了，脑中尖叫着“要死了”，在被无限拉长的高潮中哭叫扭动。

张颜齐一个猛子扎进肉穴的最深处，抵着骚心，膨大的龟头震颤不休。股股浓精喷洒在骚心，几乎要把那处薄膜射穿，射透。

姚琛同时发出一声极甜腻的淫叫，两眼一翻差点昏了过去。抽颤的穴肉一瞬间迸发出更多汁液，把牛仔泡得舒舒服服，喷完精也爽得不想拔出来。

可怜的姚老板又被操去了半条命，他被这熟悉又叫人崩溃的性爱欺负坏了，叉着腿抽抽噎噎又开始哭。

他全身都失了力气，打两下牛仔，牛仔也不疼不痒，反而是他自己又心疼似的抱住牛仔，嘴里咪咪呜呜地说着“爱你好爱你”。

张颜齐这时才终于懂得温柔是什么，搂着姚琛拍拍背，摸摸头，上下颠一颠。可这鸡巴还没拔出来，这么一通动作，没一会儿他就又把姚琛压在了身下。

没关系，牛仔不忙，他有的是工夫疼爱他的姚老板。


End file.
